iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Shiera Baratheon
Shiera Baratheon was born in 368AC to Jeyne and Andrew Tyrell, the ever dutiful Tyrell Castilians. As a child Shiera proved to be a very curious and inquisitive child. Shiera was a bright girl who delighted in reading and snooping into the family business. As her father Andrew was the youngest Tyrell and castellan to Highgarden, he was privy to many juicy secrets. Shiera wanted to know these for her own so she took pride in attempting to sneak into meetings, in her earliest years she was often discovered either under the tables or with her ear pressed to closed doors. Her behavior was mostly dismissed by the adults around her as the actions of a child who would soon grow out of it. However her interests only grew and it wasn't long before she began to study code and to observe the comings and goings of those who heard a little too much within Highgarden. Shiera's talent was a slowly cultivated one, refined over years of practice and study. At the age of ten Shiera had begun to develop her own code. Much of Shiera’s time was spent tagging after her father around Highgarden, and she heard quite a bit about the ongoing affairs of the castle. She heard about the imports and exports of the Reach, about troops and levys, and quietly developed a healthy knowledge of logistics. Her father was quite startled indeed when one day she suggested he could decrease costs by shipping the wine overseas. At the age of eleven the Tyrell family was honored when Shiera was invited to attend court in King’s Landing as the lady in waiting to Victaria Mallister, the queen consort to King Alaric Baratheon. Shiera found the nature of King’s Landing to be a delight for everyone played a game that she did not know she would truly belong to. Secrets were traded like favors and one's face could easily mask their true intentions. It was at this time that Shiera began to study in earnest espionage, her first employ being to the Master of Whispers. A few moons after Shiera first came to the capital she spotted the prince Stannis Baratheon; the young squire had no idea that she existed, but he piqued her curiosity. She had seen him often, training in the yard or causing mischief with his cousin. Shiera studied him from afar for about a month before deciding that she would practice her budding skills as an observer on him. One morning Shiera stole away from her chambers, cloaked in green and gold and set about following the young Baratheon lads. Shiera, a young rose was growing faster than she could ever have imagined and her skills, once honed chasing cats now proved ungraceful and ineffectual. The young lass was discovered midway through the day when her attempts to stay above them in the trees was thwarted when she disturbed a nest of wild birds. The bird’s calls were loud as they swooped and pecked at her. Shiera shielded herself as best as she could and in the process, lost any precarious balance she had on her perch. The Tyrell girl fell from the tree rather unceremoniously, collecting a great many twigs and leaves on her person and in her hair. Thankfully she was not injured in the fall, but her cover was blown. Shiera picked herself up as quickly as she could and faced the Baratheon boys with a red and embarrassed, but terribly stubborn face. Neither boy was quite kind about her intruding on their fun, Alyn in particular took to teasing the girl. His words were unkind about her rather disheveled appearance and he likened her to a mangy cat. All the while Stannis laughed, his laughter ended soon however when Shiera grew quite saddened and began to quietly cry. The young Tyrell girl made to flee from the boys, as Stannis elbowed his cousin and ceased the teasing. The younger Baratheon boy followed her a few steps, effectively cutting off her escape and apologized awkwardly to her. The result of this small kindness was that Stannis gained himself a redheaded shadow. Shiera was not always welcome on their adventures, but she proved herself a good lookout and an even better sleuth. Shiera was invaluable when it came to investigation and she could often discover the boys even when they made efforts to hide themselves from her. It had been no less than a year before Shiera confessed to Stannis that she fancied him. Stannis was oblivious to her favoritism and to the subtle social cues she dropped. It was her 12th name day and she had been informing the cousins, Stannis in particular, that it was fast approaching. To which her words seemed recognized, however once the day rolled around no gifts or warm words came her way. Instead the Baratheon boys busied themselves in the yard and seemed altogether uninterested in their shadow. Shiera found herself quite hurt and fed up with this callous behavior so she decided to get a petty revenge on Stannis. While Stannis took a break from fighting and discarded his armor only momentarily, she stole over to his unnoticed by anyone. Shiera worked quickly, pulling a small dagger from inside her boot and began to carve away at the straps that would hold his armor in place. She was careful in fraying the straps just enough so that they would hold while tightened, but break as soon as he was struck or struck another in turn. Shiera returned to her place in the yard unnoticed and took her place beside a few ladies around her age whom she was never really close with and waited in anticipation for her plot to come to fruition. She was not disappointed when it came to Stannis’ turn in the yard, the young prince did not make it far in the match before what should have been a glancing blow to his shoulder dislodged his chestplate. There was a resounding gasp in the yard as this occurred for all but one person seemed shocked at this latest development. Shiera, who had caused the incident herself struggled to keep from giggling as Stannis scrambled to save his armor from clattering to the ground. This latest development ended the match early as Stannis spotted the culprit and marched up to her fuming. His accusations were well founded, but were met with a stubborn and hurt look by Shiera who crossed her arms over her chest and raised her chin high. It was then in front of everyone that she pointedly informed him that he “was a stupid and stubborn ass to have forgotten her name day” and that she quite fancied him. Stannis looked quite bewildered by this revelation and rather embarrassed he looked around to see that all eyes were upon them now, their expressions clear on their faces that this had been a long time coming. The young Baratheon lad fled the scene then, embarrassed of this whole spectacle, leaving Shiera in the crowd. Shiera left the yard even more hurt than before, but determined not to show it to those around her she carried on with her day. It was late into the evening, long after supper, when Stannis found Shiera and sheepishly presented her with a wrapped gift. Shiera eyed him suspiciously as she opened the gift, but her breath was stolen away as it was revealed to be a well worn cloak that had once been his. The black garment was gilded with golden thread, the imagery of rearing stags clear on the bottom hemline. About the neck of the cloak was a gold chain that locked into a brooch in the shape of a stag’s head. Shiera’s immediate response was to kiss the stupid lad. Thus began their romance. The pair were wed a short few years later, a match of love and not political gain, but one that resulted in many children and many years of happiness. As Shiera grew she continued to develop her skills, often putting them to use to benefit her family and her husband’s order of knights. Shiera is a known supporter of the Iron Order and often speaks in support of the common folk. Category:House Baratheon Category:Reachman Category:Stormlander Category:Iron Order Category:The Iron Order